A Foolish Heart of Stone
by kawaii gremlin
Summary: A mistake in Kai's past causes a rift between him and Tyson, and puts his friends in danger. To right these wrongs Kai must fight fire with fire. first dizzy sighting, she's a manticore!(c) (TyKa)Please RR, its my first attempt so go easy on me!
1. Heart Of Stone

Tyson lurched out of room, blinded by his frustrated pain filled tears.   
The tenderness of the hours past was apparently forgotten as his companion's shadow loomed menacingly in the doorway. Tyson stopped running halfway down the stairs and looked upwards bleakly at the figure above him; so tender one moment and in a cold rage the next.   
Tyson sighed, mentally berating himself; he'd always known love would hurt, yet he let himself love the one person who could hurt him the most. He blinked back his tears a stared up the stairs defiantly, letting his chocolaty brown orbs meet a pair of equally determined stony grey irises.   
"I mean it Tyson." The harsh voice, edged with barely concealed pain floated down the stairs into ears unwilling to listen.   
"No you don't." The reply was a statement; there was no point in arguing. "If you did you wouldn't have done it."   
Unwilling to listen to anymore lies, the distressed teen launched himself through the front door and out into the star filled summer night.  
  
The figure on the landing shook his head, and blinked back treacherous tears he would never let anyone see fall.   
"I was jealous." He admitted helplessly, knowing Tyson wouldn't hear him. He turned and made his unhappy way back to his room. He stood for a few moments staring at his bed in dejected misery. The sheets were still warm, but he wouldn't let himself touch them; all the warmth he needed was gone now, and it was his fault.   
_ NO!!!_ He corrected himself forcefully; _it was her fault._   
He'd betrayed Tyson's trust to stop her coming between them, and in the end she'd accomplished her goal anyway.   
The boy with a heart of stone fell to the floor, curled into a small ball, and let out a series of gut wrenching screams muffled by the carpet, finally letting his tears run free, as with one last breath before he fell into exhausted sleep, he felt his cold heart break.  
  
A slight creak on the door of the apartment caught Max's half-awake attention. Carefully sliding out of the bed he shared with Rei he tip-toed to the door and peered out in the corridor. It was still dark but he could just barely make out Tyson's figure edging into his room.   
_Where had he been? And why was he sneaking into his room at this time in the morning?_   
Then Max heard groans coming from his room and realised that Rei was starting to wake up. He forgot all about want he'd seen and went back into his room, locking the door behind him.  
  
"TYSON!!!"  
  
"Urgghh!!" A shuffling sound followed by snoring seeped through the door.  
  
"WAKE UP ITS NINE O'CLOCK!!"  
  
Rei ambled over to Max, who was still pummelling on the door, and wrapped his arms around the exasperated blonde's shoulders.   
"Forget it Max, you'll never get anything out of him."   
"He knows that I know he's hiding something." Max muttered stubbornly.   
"Yeah but if you break his door, he'll only yell at you for interrupting his sleep." Rei pointed out with a resigned sigh.   
"ME?! INTERRUPT HIS SLEEP?!" Max gaped at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Do you even know where he went last night?!"   
"Why would I? I managed to get a good night's sleep for once." Rei smirked at Max, who by now was practically seething, he hated being kept in the dark about a secret, and he hated being wound up about it even more.   
"YOU'RE THE HENTAI OUT OF US TWO!!" he yelled. Rei stepped back and clutched his chest pretending to be hurt, his amber eyes turning shiny.   
"Well I never! I know when I'm not wanted!" He promptly folded his arms, stuck his nose in the air and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Max sweat- dropping in the corridor.   
He then ruined it by closing his eyes as he did so, and consequentially walking into a door.  
  
Rei was half conscious when he felt something soft, warm, and wet, mopping his cheeks and forehead.   
He smirked inwardly. "Oooh! Well hell-o!"  
  
"......" frowning  
  
"What's the matter? You can't handle me?!"  
  
"!!!!" steam coming out of his ears  
  
_THWACK  
_  
"YEEEEOOOOOW!!!!!"  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop slowly upon hearing Rei's scream of pain, and sighed loudly. He walked through to the living room, and took a moment to take in the hilarious scene that met his eyes.   
A now fully conscious Rei was lying on his side curled up into a ball, swatting his hands in random directions, trying to fend off Max's frenzied attacks with a soggy flannel!   
"YOU GOD DAMN HENTAI!!! TAKE THIS!! AND THAT!! AND TAKE THIS SOME MORE!!!" By now Max was panting for air and gradually the massacre subsided.  
  
Rei took the opportunity to edge away and dart behind Kenny for protection, should Max suddenly recover his energy.   
"What'd you do this time?" Kenny raised one eyebrow at Rei whose eyes were like huge mischievous yellow saucers.   
"I dunno." He rubbed his sore behind and frowned at the damp spot the flannel had left on his Chinese style trousers. "Damn! I'm gonna have to change now, and these pants make my ass look great!!" He pretended to pout as he began to walk off.   
"So you were talking dirty in your sleep again." Kenny concluded, grinning and the raven haired narcissistic teen.   
"Well he must have a split personality or something." Rei mused as he walked through his door.  
Kenny shrugged and started to walk back to his own room, but Rei poked his head out into the hall again.   
"Either way, he sure doesn't mind me talking dirty when we're both awake!" Then he darted back into his room and slammed the door shut.   
Kenny sweat-dropped and looked over to Max, who gone a tasteful shade of red, and was beating the crap out of a cushion, which eventually found itself catapulting in the vague direction of Kenny's head!   
"EEEP!!" Kenny yelped and ducked behind the door frame, and couldn't help but giggle as Max let out a loud yell of "GOD DAMN HENTAI!!" 


	2. Confrontations After The Storm

Max was still seething when Tyson made his appearance for breakfast.   
Tyson's chocolaty brown eyes widened in amazement as the feisty blonde absent mindedly ripped a loaf of bread to pieces, scattering pale white and golden yellow crumbs onto the shiny tiled floor.   
"Uh, Maxie? Are you O.K dude?" Tyson braced himself for an onslaught of high pitched screaming; knowing Max as well as he did, the blonde's unstable temperament did little to surprise him these days.   
Max looked up and the storm haired boy and blinked rapidly as if he had just woken up from a dream. "I'm fine Tyson." He replied chirpily, grinning like a Cheshire cat when he saw the mess on the floor. "He-he, oops!"   
"Oh my god! What did you guys do to my kitchen!!" Kenny wailed, plonking his laptop onto the table, earning an annoyed buzz from Dizzy as he frantically began cleaning up the floor.   
Max sweat-dropped and made an amazingly quick exit, while Tyson set about getting some breakfast.  
  
Later on in the afternoon Kenny got a call from Kai informing him that the Bladebreakers were to be at the city centre gym by no later than two o'clock precisely.   
Much to Tyson's amusement, Kenny promptly went into a frenzied search for a bus timetable. He and Max stood at the foot of the stairs staring in bewilderment at Kenny's rear end wriggling around in the space between the hall and the storage cupboard under the stairs.   
When Kenny finally reappeared there was dust on his shirt and glasses, and he triumphantly held up a battered looking slip of paper. He unfolded the paper and scanned the sheet thoughtfully, his expression was impossible to read through the twin jam-jar lenses obscuring his eyes.   
Suddenly he jumped up and yelled in panic, causing Max and Tyson to clutch at each other, then break away blushing.   
"Five minutes!! Oh no!!!" He darted into the living room and began throwing himself around haphazardly looking for something.   
Max peered around the doorway cautiously. "Uh, Chief? What wrong?" He jumped out of the way as a blur of brown fluff sped past him.   
"The last bus into the city centre is in five minutes!!" Kenny yelled, startling Tyson who had been rolling on the floor laughing hysterically at his friends antics.   
"Aw crap!!" Tyson pouted; he hated being rushed.  
  
When they all eventually found their shoes - and Rei had gotten dressed - Kenny bundled them all out of the door and raced down the road to the bus stop.   
They all skidded to a breathless halt just in time to see the bus pull up and Tyson launched himself at the door, falling at the feet of the driver.   
"City centre dude." Tyson panted desperately groping around from a safety rail to pull his self up, while Max made his way to the back the bus where there were four empty seats.   
Kenny fell back onto the cushioned backrest and clutched at his laptop for the rest of the journey.  
  
The bus dropped them off a 15 minute walk from the gym, and because it was only 1:30 Kenny agreed when Tyson suggested they go get ice-cream, and was backed up very enthusiastically by Max, who was already anticipating all the sugar.  
  
The ice-cream parlour was only five minutes in the opposite direction to the gym, so they also had ten minutes spare to sit and eat.   
Tyson devoured his strawberry and vanilla sundae greedily, Kenny's spoon occasionally appeared from behind his laptop to dip into the tripple scoop toffee crumble, Rei watched out of the corner of his eye as Max sat thoughtfully, toying with his chocolate chip cookie crunch and staring at Tyson.   
He knew Tyson was hiding something from him and he was determined to find out what it was.  
  
Kai was stood outside the gym when they arrived tapping his foot impatiently. He made a feeble attempt at a glare at Tyson, although obvious pain showed on his face.   
Tyson however, would not soften and glared back then roughly pulled his shirt up over his neck and stalked into the building.  
  
The gym was impressive, even by the Bladebreakers standards. It contained all the latest in beyblade training technology, which Kenny was eager to examine. There were the usual fitness training machines designed for warm ups and stamina building and there were some newer looking machines which appeared to be designed for improving launch techniques.  
  
Tyson sat in the middle of one of the blade dishes, feeling the cold metallic surface beneath the course skin of his fingertips, and staring at the shiny surface.   
He was brought back to reality by a familiar husky voice in his ear.   
"Impressed?" Kai's eyebrows were raised quizzically, although knowing Kai as he did; Tyson knew the boy was waiting for his approval.   
"They sure as hell don't make 'em like this at home." Tyson replied, his brown eyes darting to meet Kai's suspiciously.   
"Good, then you and Rei can test it." The tone of Kai's voice told him it was more of an order than an invitation.   
"Three bags full sir." Tyson muttered irritably as he pushed himself up to stand outside the dish facing his still yawning opponent.   
"Are all the lights switched on in there, or do they need a kick start?" Kai drawled meaningfully, glaring at the startled neko-jin.   
Tyson bristled instantly and balled his hands into fists in an attempt to curb his temper.   
Max, who was watching the whole episode, was completely baffled; Kai seemed to be going out of his way to get under Tyson's skin, and Tyson was having less patience with him than usual.   
"O.K lets get this over with." Tyson stepped forward and loaded Dragoon into his launcher.  
Rei, keen to avoid anymore lashing from Kai, took the hint and complied.   
Both boys launched at the same time with Max acting as ref, owing to Kai adopting his trademark pose; leaning against the wall with his arms folded.   
Rei flinched as his blade hit the dish with an unsteady gait, causing Dreiger to wobble precariously.   
Tyson didn't miss the weakness and immediately went on the offensive, matching Rei's desperate dodging attempts move for move. Eventually when Dreiger landed at his feet, Rei was too shell shocked to protest. "How'd you do that?" Rei gawped at Tyson, who didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.   
"Good old fashioned practice." Tyson replied cheerfully, his mood apparently improved.  
  
Sometime later, when the others had gone to shower down, Kenny sat by his faithful old laptop playing solitaire and listening to Rob Zombie.   
The others had trained pretty hard, with Kai barely under the line between a good work out, and slave driving the team, so they would probably take a while.   
Despite the sun glaring through the double glazed windows on the ceiling, Kenny felt surprisingly chilly, and it occurred to him that Dizzy was rather quiet.   
"Are you O.K Dizzy? I hope I haven't over-heated you." He murmured worriedly.  
  
_Don't worry Chief, I'm fine  
_  
"Oh good." Kenny replied automatically, then he did a double take when he realised the voice hadn't come from his laptop. "Dizzy this no time to fool around." He huffed impatiently.  
  
_Who's fooling?  
_  
Kenny whirled around to the direction he thought the puzzled sounding voice was coming from. The wall he was facing was furthest from the direction of the sun and shadowed darkly under the windows.   
He squinted uncomfortably in the darkness and thought he could barely make out the shape of what looked like a large cat.   
He blew out his breath in relief. "If that's you Dizzy, I'm glad you're only a cat."  
  
_A CAT!  
_  
Kenny jumped slightly, realising he'd offended her. "S-sorry Dizzy, I really can't see you very well."  
  
_Promise you won't get scared if I show myself  
_  
"Uh, O.K." Kenny braced himself, not quite sure of what to expect.   
Dizzy edged her way out of the shadows slowly, carefully avoiding swinging her poison tipped tail. Her scaled wings barely made a noise as she folded them hesitantly, half to make her look smaller and less scary, and half to draw Kenny's attention away from her tail. Her golden fur bristled slightly as she noticed the chill as well and resigned herself to the fact that she'd had good reason to leave her cyberspace shelter in order to protect her master. She also bit her lip to keep her mouth shut, despite knowing bit-beats weren't exactly common sight anyway, she figured showing tripple rows of teeth would be ridiculous.  
  
Kenny on his part simply gawped. "O.K you're definitely not a cat." He laughed nervously.  
  
_Very perceptive_  
  
Dizzy grinned then stopped suddenly and covered her mouth with a razor clawed paw.   
Kenny became inquisitive and craned his neck to look at her tail. He paused for a moment, piecing all the information in his mind's eye together. Suddenly his face lit up as it hit him.   
"You're a Manticore!" He exclaimed in astonishment.   
Dizzy raised a wary eyebrow but nodded all the same, her ears pricked tensely, listening for any approaching people.  
  
Suddenly, Kenny heard the noise of Tyson's raucous laughter coming from the corridor.   
When he turned to tell Dizzy it was O.K he was shocked and a little disappointed to see that she had disappeared, although his laptop was a quiet as ever, so he doubted she had returned to it.   
"Hey Kenny!" Tyson's loud, boisterous yelling snapped out of his puzzled musings. "Why're you staring at the wall dude?" Tyson now looked puzzled as he studied Kenny's expressionless face intently.   
"I...I saw Dizzy..." Kenny trailed off into his own thoughts again, hardly able to believe it himself.   
"Huh?" Tyson stared at his friend completely stupefied. "That's not possible man; she's in your laptop." He waved a hand dismissively; obviously the subject was beginning to bore his limited attention span.   
Kenny growled under his breath; is own best friend didn't believe him!   
"You say somethin' Chief?" Max was now looking at him quizzically; a lot of strange things seemed to be happening today, and he couldn't understand why he seemed to be the only one noticing.   
Then he caught Kenny's eye and realised he wasn't the only one noticing; Kenny looked undeniably disturbed.   
However, before Max could ask him about it, Kai's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence.   
"Well seen as I'm satisfied with all your progress today, I think the team deserves a night out." He turned to Tyson as he spoke, almost sneering at his team-mate. "As the life and soul of the team, why don't you choose where we go."   
Tyson didn't miss the look, and he'd had enough of Kai's mood swings.   
He smiled to himself and replied without hesitation, enjoying Kai's visible flinch at his words.  
"Alright then Kai, we'll go to Slimelight, seen as I know you love that place so much." He almost spat on that word, as if Kai knew what that meant anyway. 


	3. Unwelcome Reunion

Kai flung open the door to his mansion violently after leaving the gym.   
The housekeeper looked up startled, and hurriedly busied herself in another part of the huge building, wishing to be as out of the way as possible.   
Kai in his solitary rage didn't notice, and stormed up the winding staircase in a beeline for his room.  
  
By the time he had navigated his way around the numerous corridors and arrived at his room, his mood and sobered to border line depression.   
_How could Tyson have caught him off-guard like that?_   
Kai hated to admit it, but to land a mental and emotional blow like that, Tyson knew him better than he had once thought.   
He flopped onto his bed and sighed.  
  
He had originally introduced Tyson into his world of night clubbing and industrial music to try and earn the boy's trust again, after the disastrous episode in the previous world championships.  
  
Looking back, he'd enjoyed those nights out; Tyson was ideal company when he needed to kick back and relax. He'd never questioned why Kai hadn't invited the rest of the team; he seemed to enjoy his leader's company as much as the music.   
Kai suddenly found himself pining for those long gone nights of drink and dance, wishing he could still feel that slender boyish waist dancing just inches away from him.   
He shook his head angrily; wishing wouldn't change anything, he might as well accept that things were different and get on with it. He stood up stiffly and headed towards the bathroom for a shower, slamming yet another door behind him.  
  
Some hours later when Rei pulled his Seat convertible into the spacious drive, Kai was already waiting on the porch, arms folded and predictably scowling.   
Rei signalled for him to jump in, and his heart simultaneously sank and skipped a beat when he realised the only spare seat was next to Tyson.   
He was still shell shocked from the afternoon's confrontation and had to summon all his inner strength not to let his bitter disappointment show in his face as he settled into his seat.  
  
Both boys sat in uncomfortable silence for the whole drive, neither daring to look at each other.  
Rei was preoccupied with driving and listening to "Collective Suicide" by Terminal Choice, though the latter seemed to be claiming most of his attention, and Max often had to frantically grab the steering wheel to avoid on coming traffic as the convertible swayed across the busy road under Rei's unsteady hands.   
Kai began to relax as he melted into the music, miming the words he knew so well.   
He almost choked when he just barely heard Tyson actually singing quietly, but not quietly enough that Kai couldn't sense the emotion behind his subconscious karaoke.  
  
Rei signalled that they'd arrived, and suggested they go ahead while he found a place to park. He was pleased when Max insisted on staying with him and snuggled his boyfriend affectionately, laughing at Tyson's mocking gag gestures.   
"Aw Maxie you can't bear to be away from me for a single moment." He sighed contentedly as his cat like eyes scanned the sidewalk for a space.   
"Uh...yeah sure." Max smiled sweetly, while at the same time preparing himself to grab the steering wheel again should Rei's attention sway.  
  
Tyson and Kai were waiting at the door for them when they eventually walked round the corner, and Max could tell they were not comfortable in each others company.  
  
After they had paid and left their coats in the cloakroom Max dragged Tyson into a corridor and demanded to know what was going on.   
At first Tyson refused to answer, and then tried evading his questions, and finally Max became frustrated.   
"Tyson we're all supposed to be friends, it's not right for you and Kai to be acting like enemies and expect us to butt out!" He sighed impatiently as Tyson's face became set with the stubbornness he'd come to expect from the headstrong boy.   
"O.K fine, I get it!" Tyson spat irritably.   
"So what's wrong with you two?" Max persisted, unwilling to give up when his friend was so obviously suffering.   
"I would say lovers tiff, but I don't think that Russian sourpuss even knows the meaning of the word." Tyson replied, turning on his heel and heading back to the bar, where Rei was waiting with a double JD and Coke.  
  
Max was stunned by what he'd heard but decided to keep it to his self.   
He pushed his way through the doors to see Rei stood on the bar, surrounded by fan girls and chugging away at a large bottle of Smirnoff vodka.   
Max groaned inwardly and pushed through the protesting crowd to his boyfriend who was now enthusiastically adding his own voice to "Dragula" which was currently pounding through the numerous speakers in the crowded room.  
He perched on the end of the bar and scanned the room.   
His sharp eyes quickly spotted Kai, who despite being surrounded by his own mob of fan girls appeared to be glaring at some obscure spot on the dance floor.   
Max craned his neck to see where Kai was staring at and spotted Tyson who appeared to be dancing with a strange dark haired girl. She looked vaguely familiar, but in the gloom and smoke Max couldn't make out her face.  
  
The rest of the night went by in a colourful blur, and it was gone 5am before Max realised his drink had been spiked. He sat up arching his back uncomfortably, vowing never to sleep on a metal bench again.   
Suddenly his senses jolted; he didn't recognise anyone around him and the room didn't look familiar either, it certainly wasn't the one he'd fallen asleep in.   
On the other side of the room, Rei snuggled under the bar sucking his thumb in his sleep, dreaming of his little Maxie and blissfully unaware of the besotted fan girls cooing over how cute he looked curled up in a ball.  
  
Kai had gone into the other room after losing his mind battle against the green eyed monster threatening to consume him when he saw Tyson dancing with that stuck up goody-two-shoes. He leaned back to the wall and flopped heavily onto the floor, closing his eyes against the nauseating mental images invading his treasured memories of his lost friendship.   
Eventually the lulling beat from VNV Nation's "Industrial Love" drowned him in heavy sleep and the rest of the early morning passed by without his notice.  
  
Kai uttered a noise that was somewhere between a yawn and a pained moan as he arched his back while he woke.   
Then his senses shot into life as he realised he wasn't in the club anymore.   
His stony grey eyes seemed to flash with a life of their own, and to his horror, his first panicked thought was not for himself, but for someone else, who he had to mentally remind himself, he was supposed to be angry with. He cursed himself for his weakness, before looking up to see Rei trotting around the room unsteadily holding his head and wincing with every step.  
Then Max walked in looking distastefully at a slice of burnt toast.   
  
Finally unable to keep himself in check any longer Kai forced himself to tentatively voice his thoughts.   
"Does anyone know where Tyson is?" He barely managed to keep his voice level, and was thankful that his growling could be blamed on a hangover, though unknown to the rest of the team, being a seasoned drinker, he no longer suffered the wrath of the morning after.   
"I haven't seen him since last night, my drink got spiked and I zonked out." Max replied, glancing worriedly at Rei, who had suddenly woken up, and whose face was a picture of pure rage.   
"Who in their right mind would do something like that to you?!" He exploded, ignoring the searing pain in his temple.   
"I don't know, all I remember is seeing Tyson dancing with some dark haired girl." He stopped abruptly as recognition registered in Kai's troubled eyes. "Kai?"   
"Would it happen to be the same dark haired girl that's standing behind you?" He replied with a barely concealed growl, but the hostile ice cold glare was plain in his eyes.   
Both Max and Rei spun round to face the newcomer, neither knowing what to expect.  
  
They were both relieved and surprised, but at the same time unnerved by Kai's hostility towards their old friend.   
"I'm surprised you recognised me Kai, after all this time." The girl smirked from her standing spot at the foot of the stairs.   
"Well you have changed a bit-" Max was cut off abruptly by a furious growl from Kai.   
"Well you shouldn't be. You haven't changed at all Hillary, you're still a stuck up bitch!" 


	4. Consequences

The occupants of the living room stood in absolute shock as Kai's words hung in the air menacingly.   
Hillary was the first to recover, smirking as she spoke. "Now, now Kai, that's no way to treat an old friend, and to think you used to be so nice."   
"You were Tyson's friend, not mine." Kai replied derisively.   
"Didn't stop you doing me a big favour though, did it?" She grinned triumphantly, knowing she'd hit a nerve and simultaneously won him over.   
Kai's cold grey eyes flashed dangerously, and electric hot hatred radiated from his entire body towards the girl in front of him. Then without a word, he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I think that went rather well." Hillary quipped brightly, and began to munch on her toast as she ascended the stairs.   
Max looked at her quizzically, and on impulse she explained herself. "I brought Tyson home last night; he was so sozzled he could barely stand."   
Max sank onto the couch, thinking deeply. So Tyson had been dancing with Hillary last night. But why would Kai be mad about that? Unless......  
  
Max was stopped mid mind mumble by Tyson falling off the bottom step with a loud an undignified thump. Worst of all was the dishevelled teen had landed with his head right between Max's legs, and had his eye's not been squeezed shut due to a sudden enhanced sensitivity towards light in his hung-over state, would have had a clear view up Max's shorts.   
Max sweat-dropped at the hilarious looking bundle of fuzzy blue hair and rumpled pyjamas in front of him, and after a few seconds couldn't suppress a fit of giggles.   
Tyson, confused as he was, winced at the sudden heightened volume and collapsed into a curled up ball, kicking at everything, and complaining how inconvenient hangovers were to Beyblade World Champions such as himself.  
  
At this point Rei made is entrance from the kitchen, and stopped in shock, gazing at the scene in front of him.   
"Max what's going on?" He asked through clenched teeth, noting where Tyson's head was.  
"He....._snort_..........fell down............._sniffle_..........the stairs." Max barely managed to suppress his giggles to answer.   
Rei nodded thoughtfully then noticed Tyson's incoherent rambling and began to laugh himself.  
  
Sometime later, after Tyson had been pumped full of paracetamols and sent back to bed by an over enthusiastic Rei, Kenny, Max and Rei were sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate and watching T.V, when they heard the door slam.   
"I take it Kai's back." Rei muttered, eyeing the doorway connecting the living room and the hall.  
  
Kai stalked into the room and glared at them one after the other.   
Max visibly shrunk under his piercing gaze, and Kenny hid behind his laptop screen.   
Rei however, met his gaze evenly; his cat-like amber eyes glinted at the stone cold grey ones in front of them.   
"Has _she_ gone?" Kai chose not to speak the name, but his tone of contempt made it obvious who he was referring to.   
"No she's upstairs with Tyson." Rei replied coolly, not taking his eyes off Kai's face as he watched for his reaction.   
Kai's response was a disdainfully raised eyebrow, and folded arms.   
"Not that her constant yapping will help his hangover." Max piped in, grinning has he recollected the mornings hilarious goings on.   
Kai smiled slightly and headed into the kitchen.   
"Well that was a rarity, he actually smiled." Max gaped at the spot where Kai had been standing.   
Suddenly an unusually happy sounding voice coming from the kitchen cut through the air. "Anyone want a cup of chocolate?"   
Rei sat bolt upright and his face went through a series of expressions ranging from disbelief, to on the verge of giggles.   
Max, hearing the magic "C" word jumped up gleefully and shouted "MEEEEEE!!!!", before falling off the sofa.   
Kenny jumped up as well, slamming down the laptop screen and simultaneously catching his fingers. Within two seconds the whole neighbourhood could have heard his frenzied yelping had both Rei and Max not jumped on him and stuffed his mouth with one of Kai's socks.   
Kai came through with Max's chocolate and stopped in shock at the sight of his team-mates in a heap on the floor.   
Then an evil glint flashed in his eye as he spied the sock in Kenny's mouth.   
"I hope the laundry's been done this week guys." He giggled. "That's one of my gym socks!"   
At this Kenny began thrashing frantically; trying to get his hands loose to remove the sock. In the end his struggles became so violent that Kai had to join the pile on as well.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs, Hillary was blissfully unaware that she was annoying the hell out of Tyson.  
Tyson lay under the duvet with his head crammed under the pillow.   
_Did she always talk this?_ He wondered. _Maybe I just got used to not having her around_....  
"TYSON!!"   
The storm haired teen covered his ears, wincing at the burning sensation he felt in his head every time she raised her voice.   
"No need shout." He moaned.   
"You weren't even listening." She pouted, and Tyson wondered if she was attempting to do that thing girls do.   
_Now what did Kai call it? Funny how everything always comes back to Kai_...   
Hillary threw up her hands in frustration; she wasn't getting anywhere. She stomped out of the room, and the slamming door snapped Tyson back to reality.  
  
Kai barely raised an eyebrow as Hillary stormed into the living room demanding to we walked home.   
"It's still early." Kenny mused.   
"Talking to that nit-wit is like talking to a brick wall."   
"I could have told you that Hillary." Kai remarked smugly, delighting in the rush of envious colour that flushed into her cheeks.   
Hillary huffed momentarily, and then stood expectantly in front of Max, who looked up quizzically.   
"Well aren't you going to walk me home?" She demanded.   
"We'll both walk you home." Rei walked into the room and put a possessive hand on Max's shoulder.   
Hillary, under the illusion that she thought Max still had a soft spot for her, missed the suspicious glint in Rei's eyes.   
Like Kai, Rei was under the impression that Hillary was out to cause trouble. Just when things seemed to be working out for Tyson and Kai, she showed up, and now they were hardly speaking.   
Max was completely oblivious to everyone's' conspiracy theories, and he bounced around happily while he waited for Hillary to get her coat.   
The sound of the door slamming behind the three was Kai's cue to let out an audible sigh of relief. He flopped onto the sofa, and instantly began brooding.  
  
Meanwhile, in the third bedroom, Kenny's laptop was acting oddly.   
Dizzy didn't seem to be responding to any of his verbal commands, or answering him, and he was becoming impatient at having to do everything manually.   
"Dizzy don't crash on me now!" He whined.   
_How can I crash when I'm not moving?_   
Kenny yelped and jumped backwards a few feet when he recognised the voice.   
Then collecting himself he pouted. "You disappeared when the guys came back and none of them believed me."   
_I didn't have any choice, Kai would have seen me_   
"What does Kai have to do with this?" Kenny responded suspiciously.   
_He did something really stupid a while back, and now the consequences are putting you all in danger_   
"What did he do?" Kenny whispered, suddenly feeling afraid.   
_Why don't you ask him yourself?_ Dizzy's voice sounded particularly meaningful, and Kenny's curiosity as he turned towards the door was rewarded by the sight of Kai, stood rooted to the spot in the doorway; face pale as a sheet, and eyes wide with terror.   
"Well what did you do?" Kenny prompted again, fed up with being kept in suspense.   
"I didn't know the consequences would be this serious." Kai turned to Dizzy with pleading eyes. "She's just a silly little girl."   
_What you gave her is dangerous in anyone's hands Kai, you of all people should know that!_ Dizzy's voice resonated off the walls, echoing eerily, and Kai visibly flinched, keeping his eyes on the floor; too ashamed of himself to look Kenny in the eye, but too afraid of his bit-beast to lie to him.   
"O.K. So I made a mistake, so sue me for being an emotional teenager." He snapped irritably.  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kenny yelled, his annoyed face took on a tasteful shade of red.   
_Well? Aren't you going to tell him?_ Dizzy prompted.   
Kenny sat back on the sofa and tensed expectantly, while Kai leaned forwards, running his hands through his hair.   
Finally he sat up, and looked Kenny straight in the eye while he told his story.........


	5. Confessions Of Broken Stone

_ flashback_  
  
Hillary: Tyson!! Kai!!! Wait up!!!  
  
Kai: Damn baka girl!!! What does she want now?!  
  
Tyson: Go easy on her; she is a rookie after all.  
  
Kai: As I have to remind her every time she demands a match.  
  
Tyson: Shh! She's nearly caught up. Just try to be nice O.K?  
  
Kai: sigh Fine if it makes you happy koi.  
  
_Later at the gym.....  
_  
Hillary: Kai why do you keep ignoring me?  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Hillary: And why won't you let me blade against you?!  
  
Kai: You're a rookie; I'm not going to waste my time.  
  
_pause  
__  
_Hillary: I bet I wouldn't be a rookie if I had my own bit-beast like you!  
  
Kai: !  
  
Hillary: How come you guys have bit-beasts but not many other people do? And how am I supposed to get one?  
  
Kai: You don't get one; they come to you if you deserve them.  
  
Hillary: Oh...  
  
_pause  
_  
Hillary: So how come Black Dranzer was given to you?  
  
Kai: How did you know about that?  
  
Hillary: I heard Tyson talking with Kenny about it.  
  
Kai: Leave Tyson out of this!  
  
Hillary: You think I'm still after him don't you?  
  
Kai: Are going to insult my intelligence and deny it?  
  
Hillary: That's why you ignore me isn't it? You're trying to protect him from me!  
  
Kai: Someone has to!  
  
Hillary: Well O.K then, if you so insecure I'll make a deal with you.  
  
_pause  
_  
Kai: What are you talking about?  
  
Hillary: You give me Black Dranzer, and I'll leave for good, I won't ever see or talk to Tyson or any of your friends again.  
  
Kai: Do have any idea what you're suggesting? You haven't got it in you to handle that kind of power. It'll drive you insane like it almost did me.  
  
Hillary: Take it or leave it, but if you don't give Black Dranzer to me I won't ever stop trying to take Tyson from you!  
  
Kai: You're mad!! You only want Tyson so you can learn his techniques, then you'll just drop him like a used toy!!  
  
Hillary: It's your choice Kai.  
  
_end of flashback_  
  
Kenny gaped at what he'd just heard; Kai's foolish actions could have so many terrible consequences. He looked over at Kai who was sat forward with his head in his hands again.  
  
"I take it you told him Kai." Tyson's cold, angry voice swept over Kai's back like a ghostly chill.   
"Yes." Kai replied defeatedly.   
"O.K, so now what do we do?" Kenny asked.   
_Somehow, we have to get it back from her_   
"Easier said than done." Tyson replied, not in the least intimidated by Dizzy's appearance. "The only way she'll give up is if we win it back, and we have no chance against that thing."   
"You defeated me when I had it." Kai pointed out.   
_Hillary isn't just influenced Kai, she wants to become the best at any cost, Black Dranzer will feed on that desire and she'll be more dangerous than ever_   
"She has no skill whatsoever; it'll be a piece of cake winning it back."   
"Kai, the only reason I defeated you was because I broke down all your defensive barriers, and you felt to guilty about stealing all the other team's bit-beasts' so Black Dranzer couldn't influence you anymore."   
"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for her to finish what I started by taking our bit-beasts?"   
"If you hadn't done what you did this wouldn't be happening anyway! Now my friends are in danger because of your petty jealousy!"   
"So sue me for loving you!!" Kai spat out, and he abruptly got up and stalked upstairs to the spare room.   
Tyson was sent reeling by his outburst.  
  
Sometime later, fed up with the uncomfortable silence that followed, Kenny rounded on Tyson.  
"Did you really have to be so harsh Tyson?" Kenny was looking at him with acute disapproval written all over his face.   
"Oh come on, why would he be jealous of Hillary?" Tyson raised his voice impatiently.   
"Please don't tell me you didn't notice the way she used to fawn over you."   
"Like she did at Max, Rei, oh yeah, and Kai too!"   
"Only because she thought if she could win them over she'd eventually get to you."   
Tyson paused to think this over.   
"Also, if you were eavesdropping the whole time you'll have heard that she blackmailed him."  
"But he should have known she couldn't do anything. She's all talk!"   
"Tyson, with the way Kai obviously feels about you, any remotely possible threat to you would scare the life out of him. He'd do anything to protect you!"   
"I never thought about that." Tyson coloured with shame as he realised how cruel he'd been, and also how fragile Kai really was.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the door creaking caught his attention. He craned his neck to get a view, and barely caught a glimpse of a white scarf swishing through the gap, followed by the door slamming abruptly shut.   
"You think I should go after him?" He queried doubtfully.   
"Perhaps we should be concentrating more on where he might be going." Kenny replied, his worried mind already fearing the worst.   
"Maybe he just went for a walk to cool down." Tyson mused guiltily.   
"After the way you acted I can't say I'd blame him!" Kenny snapped.   
"Well you look worried so my guess you think he's gone somewhere else."   
"You don't think....." Kenny turned pale.   
"Way ahead of you dude!" Tyson replied, grabbing his coat.


	6. Fight Fire With Ice

Rei was beginning to get bored; Hillary had ranted non-stop all the way from their apartment, and much to his own disgust, Max was sympathising with her.   
Then he smiled to himself; his little Maxie always did try to see the best in people.   
"Rei, hurry up!" Hillary's annoying singsong voice invaded his ears like an infectious but unbearable catchy pop song; he just couldn't get away from it no matter how much he ignored her.   
Kai had been right; this girl was definitely trouble.  
  
Max bounding over to his side knocked him out of his brooding thoughts.   
"Hey, look! Kai's following us." Rei craned his neck to see down the lane, his slit cat-like amber eyes turned to huge black and orange orbs, as light flooded his vision.  
  
Kai could see them all clearly now. He hadn't bothered to run to catch them; he knew Rei shared his opinion of her and he would probably be distancing himself as much as possible.   
Then his cold grey eyes settled on his target, his face became set hard as stone, and he purposefully altered his gait to a swift amble as he neared them.  
  
Max began jumping around happily, as he saw Kai approach; he assumed their leader was going to apologise for being so mean.   
He was sorely disappointed as he saw Kai directly approach Hillary, and without stopping to acknowledge her, he swung back his fist, and threw a brutal right hook with caught her upside the nose, knocking her to the floor.   
Hillary gasped as she felt the punch connect; it was like needles of ice and fire at the same time, pummelling into her skin. She sat looking up at Kai with mixture of fear and defiance flashing in her bright hazel eyes.   
"Don't waste your time looking at me like that." Kai's cold anger was audible in his voice. "You had that coming for a long time."  
  
Rei silently applauded his leader, but in the back of his mind he knew this wouldn't go away with just a punch.   
He was proved right by Hillary's answer.  
  
"If you want Black Dranzer back, you'll have to take it from me."  
  
Kai smiled cruelly, his voice was silky smooth as he answered; "I intend to."   
He stepped forward and brandished Dranzer in its launcher in front of him. "Ready when you are."  
  
Max was too shocked to say anything, so Rei stepped in to act as a ref. "THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RIP!"  
  
A loud whirring noise slashed through the silence in the street as both blades were launched split seconds apart.   
Hillary's landed first giving her chance to recover for her first attack. Black Dranzer surged forwards as Dranzer landed on the pavement.   
"Dodge it Dranzer!" Kai yelled as he saw the black blade spin towards him. Dranzer spun in a wide arc, effortlessly avoiding Hillary's opening attack.   
Now it was Kai's turn and he embarked on a ruthlessly brutal attack pattern.  
  
Dranzer began to slow down, much to Hillary's surprise, and foolishly, she thought Kai was surrendering.   
Then Dranzer stopped, balancing perfectly on its tip, and then it began to spin again, backwards!   
Hillary gasped again as Dranzer picked up rotation speed at an alarming rate, in a matter of seconds the phoenix was no more than a blue blur to the naked eye.   
In frustrated anger, she went on the attack again, struggling even with Black Dranzer's power in her hands, to keep up with Dranzer's speed.   
Finally, Kai stopped dodging and let Dranzer spin stationary.  
  
Hillary smirked and decided to let her secret weapon loose.   
"Gallux, come to me!"   
  
A pink light began to emerge from Black Dranzer.  
  
Rei gasped in shock as he recognised Mariah's bit-beast.  
  
Kai braced himself; he the powers of this bit-beast well, if he didn't keep focused it could use the air its self to literally slice him to pieces.   
"Dranzer!" The phoenix responded to its master's call immediately, illuminating the street with its vibrant red glow.  
  
At the same time, Hillary called out her own bit-beast, and Black Dranzer emerged, its great black wings shrouding half the street in darkness.   
Kai watched in disgusted horror as it began to merge with Gallux.   
The great wildcat protested loudly as its power was absorbed.  
  
Rei bit back tears at the sight of his old teammate's bit-beast being abused like that.  
  
Black Dranzer now had a dark pink mane, a second row of wings, also dark pink, and claws more razor sharp than ever before.  
  
Kai stepped back slightly, determined not to be intimidated, but he couldn't help but wonder how on earth he could defeat the power of two bit- beasts.   
Suddenly pain shot through his left arm, forcing him to drop the launcher. He was shocked as he realised that Hillary had launched a direct attack on him.   
_Probably payback for the punch!_ He thought grimly, _but it was so worth it!_   
He looked down at his arm, which was bleeding just below the elbow, and he let the crimson liquid drip freely onto the pale grey pavement.   
Then a familiar voice shot through his ears snapping him out of focus. Just as he turned to face the sound, Hillary let loose another slicing air attack, which he instinctively dodged, then his eyes widened in horror when he realised who the attack was now headed for.   
  
"TYSON!"  
  
The storm haired boy stopped abruptly when he saw Kai's horrified expression.   
He was about to ask what was wrong, when his eyes widened in surprise as he felt something in the air move in front of him.   
He froze in shock, then he felt himself lifted off his feet, and propelled backwards by an unseen force. All the while terrible freezing pain shot through every nerve in his body, and as he hit the ground some yards back from where he'd been standing, he instinctively curled into a ball to protect his head and stomach.  
  
Hillary's own eyes widened when she realised what she'd done.  
  
Kai, immediately raced to kneel at Tyson's side, cradling the boy in his arms, and pleading with his tormented mind not to let himself cry.  
  
Tyson coughed weakly, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, where he'd bit his own tongue.   
"Don't worry about me, you have to stop her Kai, you're the only one who can."   
"I can't fight the power of two bit-beasts." Kai protested, becoming more desperate by the second as he looked down onto Tyson's battered face.   
"Then use mine." Tyson replied, rummaging in his pocket for Dragoon.   
"But I don't-" Kai was cut off mid sentence as Tyson's blade began to glow blue in his hand.  
  
Suddenly, the glow flashed and Kai saw Dragoon race through the air towards Dranzer.   
He watched, mesmerized, as the two bit-beasts appeared to dance, swirling through the air together and curling around each other as if locked in an embrace.   
Then another flash emitted from them, and when the glare cleared Kai stood up to look at the new power Tyson had entrusted to him.  
  
Dranzer's colour had changed to blue, his head was protected by Dragoon's armour, as was his chest, along his back ran a line of sharp spines, and his tail emitted flickering turquoise blue flames.  
  
He walked back towards Hillary and faced her down.   
"You'll pay for that!" He spat menacingly.


	7. Crocodile Tears

Hillary gazed up at the newly formed Blue Dranzer.   
_I'll never win him for myself, I was stupid to think I ever could with him in my way._   
In her mind, she knew she had lost any hope she had of separating Tyson and Kai.   
_Why else would Tyson have given Dragoon's power to Kai and not her?_   
She hadn't meant to hurt Tyson.   
_If only that stupid baka Russian had stayed where he was_...  
  
Kai snapped her out of her thoughts abruptly when he ordered his attack.   
She stared helplessly as Black Dranzer was catapulted through the air to her feet.   
She let out a sigh of relief as it continued to spin.   
Then her heart sank when she saw Kai's face set with determination as he prepared for another attack. He wouldn't stop until he ran her into the ground, she knew that much.   
"I didn't mean to hurt him!" She yelled as guilty tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
"Crocodile tears!" Kai spat coldly.  
  
Black Dranzer began to wobble as its balance shifted; he didn't feed well on guilt, what he needed was anger, hate and greed.   
Kai pounced on the weakness, slamming Blue Dranzer at its counterpart repeatedly.   
With each connecting blow, Hillary sank lower towards the ground.   
Kai drew in a breath and regrouped Blue Dranzer towards him to prepare himself for his final attack, which he was aware, could just as easily kill him as it could her.  
  
Before he could speak his command, Hillary's head shot up, her eyes lifeless, staring at nothing in particular, her skin deathly pale, her chocolate brown fringe blown away from her face.  
  
_OH SHIT!!_   
Kai's mind became a blur of panicked warnings.   
He stared at her as she slowly got to her feet, and faced the battle in front of her, her eyes still not seeing.   
_Just like Wyatt!_ He thought, guilt plaguing his mind because he hadn't been able to save one person, and now when he had the chance to save another, he had to admit, he didn't want to.  
  
A flash ripped through the air in front of him, and shakily he held a hand up to his brow, which suddenly felt warm and wet.   
His suspicions were confirmed when his eyes registered the dark crimson stain on his fingertips. Only then did the pain set in, sharp as razorblades and hot as the sun, it burned at his temple with fierce intensity such as that even migraines had not led him to suffer.   
He sank to his knees, clutching at his head, while Black Dranzer towered over him.   
"I won't let you take me down!" He yelled up at the darkened sky, while the wind whipped his hair about him and battered at his face.  
  
Ignoring his better instincts, he launched his final attack now.   
He stood up as he felt his muscles tense, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Electric heat surged through his veins, though his skin was cold to the touch.   
His cold grey eyes, shone silver in the blue light above them, and his face tingled as he felt his own energy pouring into the bit-beast.   
He clenched his fists at the mind numbing pain, and stood his ground, feeling the trail of emptiness the energy left behind in every muscle of his body.   
Finally, when it had all that it needed Blue Dranzer let out a deafening shriek and spread out its huge armoured wings, waiting for its master's command.  
  
Kai stood exhausted below it, but he knew he had to hold out a little longer.   
"Dranzer, attack!" He fell to his knees again as he yelled the command, feeling the blissfully cool sensation the bit-beast's shadow sent over his now feverish hot skin as it sailed over his head.   
Sweat tricked down his brow, causing the wound to sting, but he ignored it as he poured all his remaining energy into concentrating on the battle before his eyes.  
  
The blue phoenix climbed through the air gracefully until it towered above both its master and its opponent, fanning out its immense wingspan, as it hovered over its target.   
It let out a triumphant cry to black Dranzer, as it lowered its head and began its descent.  
  
Black Dranzer looked up at it and screeched defiantly, bracing itself against the ground, as it prepared to charge upwards to meet the forthcoming attack head on.   
A loud crack tore through the pavement where its claws dug in and scratched as it pushed off.  
  
Kai and Hillary looked up, both hearts beating wildly in anticipation.   
This was the moment where the battle would be resolved, and the deciding factor in the safety of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Seconds passed by which seemed like hours, when finally two war cries sounded in the air above them.  
  
The two firebirds collided in a flash of blue and dark pink light, and an ear splitting crash.  
  
Kai blinked and covered his eyes with one arm, while the other propped him up, as he was still on his knees.  
  
Hillary fell backwards, and cowered behind her hands. She also felt a strange sense of having some sort of weight lifted from her. She let the black hole in her mind engulf her consciousness as her head fell back and her eyes closed. 


	8. Madness Amidst The Calm: The Beginning O...

"Kai! I'm fed up of being in bed, I wanna get up!" Tyson whined.   
Kai smiled as he walked through the door with a pile of freshly washed bandages in his hands.  
"Well you're not getting up young man! You still look pretty rough."   
He sat down on the side of the bed and began to examine the remainder of the cuts and bruises on Tyson's face.   
"But I feel great!" Tyson exclaimed, glomping him to prove his point.   
Kai looked somewhere between amused and annoyed as the bandages were unravelled and strewn all over the floor.   
He looked over at Tyson with a wicked glint in his eye.   
"Erm...hehe...oops!" Tyson rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. Before he could brace himself, Kai pounced, knocking them both back onto the floor, though he was careful to avoid Tyson's bruises.   
Tyson giggled and pulled Kai down into a tender kiss.   
Kai responded gently before pulling away and gazing down into the stormy depths of his koi's eyes.  
  
He stood up slowly and held out his hand to pull Tyson up. He hugged the boy close to him and they fell back onto Tyson's bed. They lay side-by-side, gently stroking each other's skin and occasionally placing tender kisses on each other's foreheads.  
  
Sometime later, when Tyson had fallen into a peaceful dreamless sleep, Kai pushed himself up regretfully, and tiptoed out of the room.  
  
He paused at the bottom of the stairs, smiling fondly at the scene before him.   
Max and Rei had fallen asleep on the sofa halfway through a fantasy romance movie.   
Max was snuggled into Rei's muscular chest, mumbling to himself softly, while Rei had both arms wrapped protectively round his shoulders and was purring soothingly.   
Kai shook his head, but smiled contentedly at the soppiness of the whole thing.   
They were all happy now; he just had some unfinished business to see to.   
He eased the front door open gently, so as not to make any noise, and slipped out into the warm sunshine. He knew exactly where he was going, but he dreaded getting there all the same. He held his head high with determination, and set off at a reluctant, but steady pace towards the outskirts of the city.  
  
Kai cringed distastefully at the fungus-infested walls as he walked down the narrow, harshly lit corridor. Time had not done the Tokyo Juvenile Mental Health Institute any favours.   
The building was in a bad state of disrepair, and for a fleeting second, out of pity for the lost soul he was visiting, he was tempted to offer some of his inherited wealth to fund renovation for the dilapidated shell of a building.  
  
His breath quickened as he reached the reinforced iron door at the end of the corridor. He peered into the darkness beyond through the small slit of a gap, which was only just at his eye level. He could see the dust in the air as it floated around in the one beam of light permitted in the room via a barred hole in the ceiling, which gave light from the full moon.  
  
"Hillary?" He called out her name softly. He felt a chill go up his spine as a dangerously thin figure limped out from a shadowy corner, and stood in the middle of the room.   
Her head hung low and her shoulders slumped, her arms hung limp at her sides.   
"Go away." The voice was barely a throaty growl of a whisper, but he heard it quite clearly.  
"Not until you tell me why you did it." Kai growled.  
  
The scraggy hair shook as the figure flinched, and then her head shot up again, her hazel eyes flashed in disgust, and her whole body shook violently with anger.   
"Because you both disgust me!" She spat, charging towards the door, arms flailing wildly, and nails spread like claws. The ancient iron door squeaked in protest as she crashed into it with a sickening thud.   
She sunk down to the floor and began to cry softly into dirty hands.  
  
Kai paused for a moment to think.   
"What did we ever do to you?" He asked, bewildered beyond belief.   
Hillary growled again. "What you are isn't just disgusting, it's unnatural!"   
Kai raised and eyebrow. "So you caused all this trouble just because you're homophobic?"  
  
He jumped back startled as a pair of hazel eyes suddenly snapped into view.   
"You caused the trouble not me! If it weren't for you, Tyson would have been normal. I couldn't let you turn him like you! I was trying to protect him!"  
  
Kai smiled pityingly. "You can't force him to be something he's not Hillary. He was always lost to you, and he always will be."  
  
The figure behind the door groaned in agony, and clawed at her head, covering her ears. "NO! I won't listen to you! You're wrong! I could have saved him from you!"  
  
Kai shook his head and spun on his heel. "Goodbye Hillary." He whispered, thinking of Wyatt as he walked back down the lonely corridor.  
  
"Get well soon." 


End file.
